


Поцелуй

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [16]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 16: Kiss (поцелуй)
Relationships: Moloch/Troile
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Поцелуй

— Иногда я жалею, что у вампиров не принято целоваться, — однажды говорит Троиль, и Молох давится воздухом, поспешно закрывая книгу, чтобы не помять. Бруха всё равно продолжает, — Нет, ну просто подумай! Разве так не было бы лучше? Я помню, что при жизни поцелуй был чем-то волнительным, уже не говоря о другой физической близости, — он игриво подмигивает, что уж совсем не подходит Патриарху клана, и Баали фыркает:

— Разве не в этом смысл проклятия и в том числе? Чтобы только кровь приносила нам удовольствие? — они не обсуждают того, как Становили Баали, и Молох на самом деле за это благодарен. Он бы очень хотел стереть это из своей памяти.

— Некоторые из моих детей всё равно целуются, — пожимает он плечами. — Но наверное ведь дело в чувствах, так что всё уже не то? Раз мы ничего не чувствуем?

— По мне так ты чувствуешь черезчур много, — они уже знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы Молоху не нужно было постоянно льстить, не говоря уже о том, что Троиль не воспринимал лесть. Никак, совершенно, он ценил искренность, которой в Баали не было.

— А ты, судя по всему, слишком мало, — смеётся Троиль, и наклоняется вперёд, улыбается широко и просто, как Молоха никогда не получалось. — Мол, хочешь проверить, что чувствуют немертвые при поцелуе?

Баали сглатывает, ждёт, что Троиль посмеётся над ним, скажет, что всё это просто шутка, а он отреагировал слишком сильно. Но нет, Бруха продолжают ожидающе смотреть, не двигается, даёт выбор, ждёт согласия. Странное поведение для почти что бога в их мире, но Молох сам знает, насколько важным является согласие.

Поэтому он в конце концов сдаётся, и тянется вперёд, медленно, даёт возможность им обоим передумать, потому что глупо это, по-детски, и погубит их это всё.

Но поцелуй, даже если чужие губы такие же холодные, как и твои, всё равно почему-то черезчур горячий.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
